1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to masonry construction and more particularly to a one-piece guide adapted to be inserted into mortar between recessed surfaces presented by opposing faces of adjacent glass blocks, to space and align the blocks with respect to each other in the formation of a masonry structure such as a glass block wall.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application and conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,334,397, 4,229,922, 4,190,999, 4,136,498, 4,114,337, 4,091,587, 3,641,731, 3,420,031, 3,374,589, 3,196,581, 3,183,629, 2,930,135, 2,797,495, 2,776,559, 2,543,716, 2,527,985, 2,483,560, 2,472,221, 2,325,653, 2,227,842, 2,227,228, 2,124,799, 2,123,225, 2,114,906, 2,106,177, 1,943,485, 1,932,275, 1,798,088, 803,559.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a onepiece guide, for spacing and aligning glass blocks, that includes a frame having longitudinally and transversely extending arms interconnecting solid bodies that are spaced transversely from each other a distance only slightly less of the width of the opposing recessed surfaces in faces of adjacent glass blocks.